


Leave out all the rest

by moon_foot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had been silent for some time and only just now realise he was looking for the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave out all the rest

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this random thought 2(ish) years ago about wanting to write a Drarry song fic to the Song _"Leave out all the rest" By Linkin Park_ and I have pretty much written all out on paper but lost the book I'd written it in. But somehow Magically I could still remember basically what I had written so I typed it out and Finally after 2 years I've finished it :D
> 
> I know "Leave out all the rest" Is Written/Performed by Linkin Park but for the purpose of the fic Draco has written it.
> 
> 23/09/14: Edited due to copy right issue, If you want the original post feel free to ask for it. Honestly I kind of hate it at the moment but didn't want it to be outright deleted so for now this is what we have. I'll hopefully find time to come and do a clean edit sooner rather than later...

"The Leaky Cauldron was full as Harry and Ron made their way to where Hermione was hailing them through the crowd, carefully avoiding the inevitability of standing on the feet of their fellow students"

They made their way as carefully as they could, avoiding the inevitable of standing on the feet of their fellow students.

When they reached the table they saw that Hermione wasn't alone. Neville, Ginny Seamus and Dean were there, already enjoying butterbeer's and chatting loudly, adding to the din.

Harry and Ron took their seat on either side of Hermione, who produced two pre-ordered Drinks that she'd purchased for them not long ago, causing Ron's smile to expand and he leaned over to give her a thankful kiss on the cheek, causing the rest of the table to go up with a playful round of wolf-whistling and cheers at the reddened faces of their two friends.

Harry laughed along with the rest of the table while he let his eyes roam the room, scanning for familiar faces. He saw many students he knew all laughing and enjoying their night out. Many were still wearing their snow covered cloaks wrapped tightly around them to keep them warm until the heat of the fire reached their table.

Harry waved awkwardly at a few people who were smiling his way but never allowing his gaze to linger on one person for too long.

The war had only been over a few months and as a way of helping the students through the trauma, the school had been creating actives since it had re-opened. You see this was a special event at The Leaky Cauldron.

They were holding their first annual talent contest!

All Students who were permitted on Hogsmeade trips were invited to sign up for the contest and show off their skills. Everything from Magical Light shows through to muggle magic tricks were signed up for the event andfor the first time in a long time Harry was truly excited about something.

The table had calmed down and just as Harry was re-joining in the conversation he felt a gust of wind against his back as the door to the pub opened and admitted more students into the already crowded space.

Harry glanced behind him to see who the new comers were and was almost surprised to see the group of eighth year Slytherin's make their way through the crowd. What was most surprising was that their blond ringleader was missing from the group.

Pansy and Blaise strode through the masses proudly as ever closely followed by Goyle, who despite his mourning was still as menacing as ever. However there was no sign of Malfoy. Harry turned to look around the room once more though Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

Before the War Harry would have found this strange, but Malfoy had only been permitted to return to Hogwarts while his family awaited trail. His fate was directly tied to his families and as a result the blond had been spending most of his time away from the majority population. In fact Harry couldn't remember seeing the blond outside of classes and meals all year.

Harry sat pondering this for a moment when suddenly the club went dark. He could barely make out the bodies that were squirming and moving around trying to figure out what was going on. The collective Breath was held as a tapping sound was heard. The mass of bodies all turned towards the Magical stage where something was glittering.

Hermione leaned into the middle of the table and whispered, amused

_"It's Madam Rosmerta's Shoes! But Madam Rosmerta isn't wearing them"_

Which apparently neighbouring tables heard because soon the entire room was whispering about the sapphire glow surround the glittered shoes that appeared to be walking themselves across the stage.

They Shoes stopped in the centre of the stage where a flash of blue light appeared and then suddenly a spot light was being directed onto Madam Rosmerta, Who stood smiling at the crowd where the shoes previously resided.

"Welcome everyone to our first annual Talent Show. We have some incredible acts signed up this evening. It looks like it's going to be an entertaining evening." Her smile was not unlike that of a Cheshire cat. "Now I know were all very excited but before we start I should let you know that refreshments _can_ be purchased throughout the performances. Now without further ado we have our first contestant"

She checked the clip board she had with her and checked the name and talent

"First we have Hannah Abbot and Justine Finch-Fletchy Singing the Hogwarts School Song in the tune to Muggle Performer's My Chemical Romance: Teenagers"

Harry, having heard the song, before thought that this should be interesting. Unfortunately poor Hannah got stage fright half was through the number and ran off stage in tears, leaving Justin to cut off abruptly midway to apologise and run of stage to go and comfort the Poor Hufflepuff.

Madam Rosmerta reappeared on stage looking slightly disappointed and announced the next act.

"Not to worry. Not to worry. Our next trio is here to do an interpretive dance to the song "Do the Hippogriff" Please give a round of applause for Lavender Brown and Padma and Parvati Patil"

Harry heard both Ron and Hermione groan loudly, clearly showing their disapproval of the group about to perform. Harry was hoping in vain that the act would be worth watching however it was physically painful to watch the 3 of them flounce around the stage doing something Harry doubted even Merlin knew what it was supposed to be.

When they were done they was scattered applause as the ladies took their bows however there was a thunderous cheering as they left the stage.

You could see Madam Rosmerta visibly begin to worry about how the show would go if this was the standard of the acts when she returned to the stage.

"Well that was... Interesting. Thank you Girls." She took a moment to compose herself before continued introducing the next contestant.

"Our next act is," Rosmerta hesitated clearly uncomfortable, causing the room to turn and look at her. " Our next act is Draco Malfoy singing one of his own songs"

The collected Breath was taken again except for Blaise and Pansy whose cries of _"WHAT?"_ echoed throughout the pub. Draco made his way on stage looking somewhat _**euphoric**_ as he brought a Muggle Guitar and stool on stage before taking a seat and preparing himself.

Harry, upon hearing Malfoy's name had sat up straighter in his chair, as surprised Malfoy's own friends, at the Slytherin prince performing. He couldn't look away as he watched the other man prepare himself.

Malfoy took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd. He took a moment to compose himself before his eyes seemed to lock on to Harry's and he started to play.

_I dreamed I was missing_  
 _You were so scared_  
 _But no one would listen_  
 _Cause no one else cared_  


_After my dreaming_  
 _I woke with this fear_  
 _What am I leaving_  
 _When I'm done here_  


Malfoy's eyes never once left Harry's. He seemed to be singing entirely for Harry.

Harry couldn't believe the depth of the words coming from the mouth he would never admit to have loved for so long

The only times Draco's eyes would leave Harry was to blink, the experience was completely intense to the boy hero.

The music seemed to flow over the crowed there was a peaceful quiet that had spread throughout the room as Draco strummed the chords onto the instrument in his hands

Draco was shaking slightly, obvious emotion spreading through his body as he sang the words so perfectly eyes shining from tears her refused to shed.

_Forgetting_  
 _All the hurt inside_  
 _You've learned to hide so well_  


_Pretending_  
 _Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
 _I can't be who you are_  
 _I can't be who you are_  


He strummed the last few chords of the song, the notes lingering in the air, before placing down his guitar and waiting for a reaction.

The room seemed frozen and unable to think after such an in depth look at one usually so clouded and locked away. On Draco's part he took a moment to give a graceful bow before descending the stairs. He didn't however go to the table with his Left the pub entirely. No one noticed this for the room was still frozen in shock until Harry started clapping and the room seemed to unfreeze.

The Collective stood and cheered loudly for the Malfoy heir giving Harry the perfect cover to escape the pub. He excused himself from his from his friends, receiving a knowing look from Hermione, before running for the door. It took him a moment to see where Malfoy had disappeared to, the pale man blending in with the slow that still fell from the sky but when he did find him Harry took off at a jog calling for the other man and being ignored.

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Potter catching up he started walking faster, refusing to acknowledge the Hero that seem determined to catch him.

Harry of course was having none of this. He ran faster until Malfoy was within his reach. He grabbed hold of the Blonds wrist and swung him around to look at him. It took Harry a moment to realise that they were already outside the village.

Malfoy struggled against Harry for a moment until his entire body went limp in with defeat. He was shaking slightly under Harry's grip causing Harry to worry.

Draco refused to raise his head and look at Harry but when he addressed Harry it was obvious that he was upset by how his voice shook.

"What the fuck do you want _Potter?_ " this annoyed Harry somewhat

"Well for one I want you to look at me and for another I wanted to talk to you about your Performance!" has he spoke he guided the two of them off the path somewhat to lean again a nearby tree.

"Why?" Malfoy looked up suddenly looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks. "What could _you_ possibly have to say?"

He looked so desperate, so unsure of how to handle himself, so... Un-Malfoy! Any annoyance he held towards the other man fled him in that moment.

He smiled gently and what seemed to be a risk on his life used his free hand to wipe the tears from Malfoy's pale face. When he was finished Harry didn't remove his hand, choosing to warm the others cooled face his thumb.

Neither moved, Harry waiting for the inevitable assault while Draco was too shocked to do anything. Harry, being the good little Gryffindor decided to take the lead. Speaking softly he began

"I thought your performance was incredible! I had no idea you had such talent. It was amazing. You're amazing."

"You're amazing Draco, you really are." Harry leant forward and rested their foreheads together waiting for Draco to come back to reality.

But it never came. Draco whispered something that Harry didn't quite catch but he felt it was something he really should hear. He moved back to look into the pale eyes that were now wide with fear.

"Say it again"

All their words were hushed, as if to speak louder would shatter this illusion and they would be lost forever.

"I was singing for you" Draco brought his free hand to grip the front of Harry's clothes, clinging to him for dear life, "I was singing for you. I've always sung for you, you just never knew it."

Harry felt his heart miss a few beats when he leant down to brush his lip's across Draco's, causing the other to freeze entirely. After lingering there for a moments Harry pulled back, his hand still resting on Draco's cheek.

Harry laughed at the stunned look on Draco's face which seemed to snap him out of his silence.

Blushing furiously he said "You need to be sure about this Harry. With everything with my Parents I couldn't handle this not being real."

Harry looked sad for a second before he pushed Draco into the tree and confessed

"I've wanted this to be real for longer than you know now shut up and Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed"

Draco laughed before he pulled Harry into another kiss, a sweet tender, full of love kiss.

The Snow was still falling lightly as two figures walk back to the castle hand in hand silhouetted by nothing more than the moon that peaked out from behind clouds.


End file.
